The invention relates to a smoking article wrapper, and in particular, cigarette paper which uses magnesite as a filler composition. Smoking articles which employ the wrappers of the invention exhibit significantly reduced sidestream smoke.
Sidestream smoke is the smoke given off by the burning end of a cigarette or cigarette-like smoking article between puffs. Such smoke may be objectionable to those near the smoker who are not smoking or do not smoke.
Various attempts have been made to reduce sidestream smoke through the use of various cigarette paper fillers such as magnesium hydroxide (Mg(OH).sub.2). See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,557, 4,450,847 and 4,433,697. While magnesium hydroxide significantly reduces sidestream smoke, it presents a cigarette with a poor taste and other negative attributes. To overcome this problem, the use of flavoring agents in the paper has been suggested. This suggestion, however, has met with little success.
It is an object of this invention to provide a smoking article wrapper which reduces sidestream smoke without adversely affecting the taste of the cigarette.